


Love Powder

by SugerCat



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Potion/Spell, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Powder that makes people fall in love? There is no such nonsense. But what choice did Peepers have? Either buy the dirt and try it out with his boss, or get shot at with lightning. And the latter always made him sleep irregularly. So once again stalking after the green lady was on the agenda.
Relationships: Commander Peepers & Sylvia Zbornak, Lord Hater & Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder), Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Kudos: 5





	Love Powder

"She should be there right away, because we know by sheer coincidence that she will appear on this square today." Hater insured the head watchdog, who rolled his eye again and again because they once again wasted the day meaninglessness. Since they are something like the good guys, Dominator has gotten stuck in the head of his boss again. Now that everyone took the Lord seriously again because he helped save the galaxy, this thought the same of the green lady.

Admitting it was pretty great and impressive. But of course this woman completely ignored all the fuss. Peepers thought more for certain that she was looking for a new way to spread her fun and thus destruction again. That was the only reason why he agreed to secretly follow her steps and not so that his boss knew where she was all the time.

"Is the time right too?" The bigger one inquired again, as if he hadn't already done it a thousand times because he seemed nervous. The one-eye would do it for him, but he is not believed when he claims such a hocus-pocus powder from a crazy chick from some backyard does not work. A love powder? Such a balderdash. If that really worked, this lying woman would certainly have made millions, because everyone always has a crush on someone. Well, it wasn't too expensive and the skeleton would probably not give up the idea until he got offended again. What are they heading for today? And who was allowed to endure the mood of the Lord afterwards? Of course he must.

"Yeah, but maybe she changed her mind at the last moment." The smaller one remarked, because the green woman also got moody if she got to see one of them. You can't really hold it against her, after all, they have stolen everything she had built up or stolen. Peepers wasn't so sure about this.

"What does this mean?" Was asked irritably and his counterpart should actually know that, how it is if you change your mind at the last minute, he often did that too.

"Sir, I can't see what she's thinking either!"

"Ok. We'll stay here for another hour. If she doesn't show up then it's your fault!"

"This is just stalking." The commander sighed to himself.

"What?"

"I think she's doing this power walking today." Then his boss held him up again, because he was supposed to shoot the useless powder in her face with a sling and then, according to the instructions, the lady only had to look at the right person first. You could also pour the stuff into a drink, but since Dominator avoided them like they had the Gawking-Plague, Hater chose this method. He did not mention that the dear young lady could suffocate in the process, because sand is seldom liked in the throat. At least that's what the consistency felt like through the sachet.

"Yes, there she is finally. Keeping to schedule, she probably doesn't think much of it, but the outfit is once again very well done." The watchdog kept his comment to himself because tracksuits like this were everywhere. Besides, he tried not to drop anything too early because the boss shook him excitedly, otherwise he would be allowed to walk out Captain Tim again because his boss was too depressed for that. Slowly he was getting the hang of it, because the beastly pet didn't like certain smells. But he couldn't really foresee the stuff. He didn't really feel like doing it either, because just because they now switched to the other side, the work didn't get any less. As protectors, you also had to plow a little for the title.

"Shouldn't you do that?"

"You know how well I can aim when I'm under pressure. Just do it, but let her get a little closer."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can let me fall into the bush here, but make sure that she doesn't look at me!" Peepers didn't believe in the powder's effects, but if there was the slightest chance it could work, then he didn't want to be involved. He imagined Dominator's way of dealing with people she really liked a little creepily.

"Do you think I'm stupid and want that the beauty has a crush on you? We're only doing this because I want a girlfriend. So actually I don't need that stuff either ..."

"You have said that a hundred times and yet you always fall back on such nonsense. Slowly .."

"Psst! There she is!" The regent interrupted him and he hurled the stuff straight at her. The taller one let him fall immediately to run towards her, but the little medication didn't hit the lady at all, but something that suddenly fell from the sky. Something orange.

"No, Lord Hater!" Because he was yelling like that, the target person ran away, but the one called suddenly stumbled to the ground and did not see the lady fleeing either.

"What are you doing, Peepers?" Before he could explain that, a voice intervened.

"Wander!" The scaly companion from the grinning face called a little worried and Hater looked around for the little annoyance, but then he saw it hanging in the purple bush in front of him when he got up. The skeleton energetically grabbed the guy by the collar to confront him. The held one was still rumbling the eyes and the watchdog was still trying to prevent the worst.

"Throw him away, Lord Hater! Far away!" The commander shouted as if his boss had a grenade in his hand. But when it came down to it, this man seldom listen to him.

"Why?" The ruler inquired because once again he didn't understand anything.

"Hello Hater. Really nice to meet you here." And with that, the orange one looked the other in the face when the commander next to them came to a halt. Why did they both decide beforehand to stay ten meters away from the action? There was a huge bush where they could both have hidden and Dominator would have walked right by. For his boss, he would have been able to imitate screams of agony, because that would surely have attracted the chick. But then this nonsense would have been possible back there too.

"I don't think it's great because you ..."

"Um ... sir?"

"... fumbling into my plans again."

"Sir!"

"Not now, Peepers! Where was I? Oh, yes! And this time I didn't want to conquer a planet and ..."

"It is important!" But someone else stamped next to them. The Zbornak had finally made it to the little meeting.

"It's not! What were you two going to do again, huh? And let Wander down, because I wanted to see if he was injured by the fall." The blue one didn't sound too delighted to see them both. She rarely did.

"Probably worse than you think." He only thought about it, because he had the feeling the day ended in more than a disaster.

"What? Buddy are you ok?" But the called one continued to stare.

"Pff, he looks like always to me and ..." Then his boss recognized the problem and let the hairy guy fall in shock.

"Peepers?" Was just asked so politely, while Hater stepped behind him, a little confused.

"Yes, Sir."

"Please tell me that you hit Dominator and that she is desperately looking for me somewhere over there." The one-eye didn't want to explain that it didn't make sense even if they hit the right person with the stuff.

"The chance is probably rather slim."

"Peepers!"

"I can't help it if he suddenly falls down from above. It's not that things like this are predictable." Although it might be possible. He'd just have to see how often they'd seen Wander lately. Then compare when and how long they saw him and the same with the length of time this guy did not show up. Certainly a pattern could be recognized and roughly calculated when they would see the grinning face again the next time.

"You don't bother with terrorizing planets anymore, but don't leave Dominator alone. Isn't that the third time? I swear you're the reason why she wants to destroy things again soon." Sylvia got upset and he had to admit that she was a little right. Perhaps he should have made surer that the Lord looked around for someone else. Such a focus on one person cannot be healthy.

"But she could at least give me one little date." Wailed Hater, who of course remained stubborn as always.

"You can go out with me if you want." The fuzzy man announced with the broadest smile he ever saw on the guy.

"Exactly, Wander. If you absolutely ... Wait! What?" The Zbornak now really noticed that her friend's eyes were still glued somewhere else.

"Does he have little hearts in his eyes?" She wanted to know, confused, and Peppers dared to get closer now. Well, actually he was pushed forward more by the skeleton, because he probably also found the orange's look a little creepy. Indeed, the victim of this powder did look a little strange on the face.

“Where's the package insert?” The biggest member of the group then wanted to know, as if he were about to get bogged down, but not really much happened yet.

"YOU threw it away on the ship because YOU thought we didn't need to know more than how to use it." The watchdog reminded the other with his arms crossed.

“I still don't understand what's going on here!” Because he was less interested in making the scaly woman angry, he explained this whole misery.

"Well, great and how long does your miracle drug last? And why is he so taciturn and unable to react?” Still, she was not enthusiastic about the story and waved an arm in front of Wanders face.

"So in the first few minutes the body should need a little before it has absorbed the stuff properly. Hence the immovable permanent grin. After that, the effect can last from 24 hours to three days."

"Three days!" It came from Hater and Sylvia, horrified and almost in sync.

“Sir, you knew that before! I pointed it out to you.” Because he fished the slip of the powder out of the trash. One had to think along with things like that.

"Great. Just great. Well then, have fun on your date. You could start with a romantic stroll in this lovely park. I don't want to stand in the way any longer.” Announced the scaly woman and started to leave the square.

“Hey, you can't just leave him here! I'm still Lord Hater and ...” The bony fellow didn't stop complaining, when she came back.

“I'm so forgetful, your bonyness. Thanks for remembering.” But instead of dragging Wander along, she grabbed Peepers by the collar and dragged him away.

"So now you are really undisturbed. Have fun.” The commander didn't even consider protesting against the blue lizard, because he didn't have the energy for that today.

"Do you really think we can leave the two of them alone?" The one-eye inquired as they both disappeared around the next corner and he was let down again. He could still see Hater trying to follow them, but the orange one held the cloak and so the bigger one stumbled again.

“You really have to learn that Hatey sometimes has to pay for things himself that he makes up. Or was it your idea to throw stuff like that at meanie?” He wondered if the other two had met Dominator lately that the green lady was called like that.

“If it were up to me, I'd rather find out now how the new job should work in the near future. But Hater found it more important to run after his future wife.” She laughed a little at that.

"She would reject him even if he were the last person next to her in the vast galaxy." He could only nod in confirmation.

"Yes, that just doesn't go into his thick, bony skull."

“Come on, Peepsi. Stop looking like a mother who sends her child to play alone for the first time.” Sighing, he averted his gaze from the scene where his boss couldn't take a step because Wander was hanging by the legs. The effect of the powder probably just really popped into the smaller one. His boss deserved that a little. But what should he do now? Should he just go with her? Perhaps Sylvia planned the day differently with her friend.

"Why did he fall from the sky earlier?" Asked the watchdog so as not to let an uncomfortable silence arise. So next to the people who are still here, on the actually beautiful and sunny day.

“That was probably my fault. From above it still looked like a good idea to throw my buddy in between. But when we got down, the distance seemed more dangerous."

"You were lucky there, hm?" He didn't like to rub it into her that the orange one could have been badly injured, but he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this situation. Before they were opponents and when they worked together it was only fleetingly to dissuade or save their idiotic friends. Or both at the same time. This was different because he was now on the good side too. He couldn't quite say how it felt yet.

"Hey, it had to be quick."

"Now that this powder seems to be working, I'm honestly glad that someone else hit the stuff than Dominator." The commander honestly admitted.

"What were you two thinking? With a crush or not, she would still go on a destruction tour. Tinkling her eyelashes a few times and Hater would have happily let her on the ship and the heavy artillery. Then your new reputation and our galaxy would have been in danger.” Startled, he just stared at her.

"What? Don't tell me that you hadn't thought about it?” He realized with horror that one should be twice as happy that this stuff hit the constant happiness. He could never have stopped his boss from letting this selfish woman on their ship. Later he was happy to accept Hater's bad mood.

Then he almost ran into the scaly one because he was already thinking about how to keep the skeleton from languishing after the green lady. He looked up from the floor, irritated. The whole time he was following the Zbornak blindly to a colorful snack bar, which looked more like children coming here more often. Everything with a lot of sugar and unhealthy.

“I'll have the bomber cup and a medium Slurpy. What are you taking?"

"Um, I didn't take my wallet with me because ..." Sylvia rolled her eyes in annoyance before he could explain everything. Sometimes the skeleton didn't really pay attention to the money. She certainly didn't know the problem.

“Then I'll just pay. As long as you don't take advantage of that and take too much.” With a strange feeling in his stomach, he quickly looked for something. He caught 'Hater on a stick' and took it without thinking about whether it tasted good. He quickly had the thing in his hands. When his companion got her sundae and drink, they sat down on a bench nearby. Actually, they weren't that long on the good side and yet there were fan articles from Lord Hater. Or was the popsicle already a joke? Actually he couldn't care less and so he finally pulled down the packaging with the lightning bolts, which caused the Zbornak next to him to laugh out loud.

"Look at that! Just like the original.” He also had to grin a little, because the two green chewing gum eyes of Popsicle Hater were so far apart that he was looking in two directions. It occurred to him that this article was meant to be more of an amusement. Or the thing was badly stored. Suddenly she took a picture of the ice formation.

“And now eat it, otherwise I'll burst into laughter. I really have to show it Wander later. Depending on when our lovebirds want to put an end to their date." She tried to gradually get back without grinning and he licked the dessert carefully to taste it first. The cape of his ice cream boss actually tasted like strawberry. So Peepers nibbled the waffle horns first.

"Just as bad as it looked?" The question ripped the watchdog out of his thoughts, because for a moment he actually forgot that he was not alone here. If he marched somewhere with the lord, this made sure that he always got his attention. His current companion acted differently. Which was probably because she didn't really need him. That they hang around now was more or less coincidental.

“Well, it will probably not be my favorite dessert.” Nevertheless, he will check later who the exact manufacturer is.

“You shouldn't be snacking on that stuff in the presence of your boss. His ego has been pushed enough lately."

“You're just jealous because you're not the heroes. If people want to cheer to Hater, then let them do that."

"But?"

"But what? No buts. I mean, he doesn't always do all the work, but this time he saved the galaxy all by himself, so he deserves the applause and ..."

“Is that Commander Peepers?!” Suddenly they heard a shrill voice screaming behind them. The named looked around in amazement, but the bank was then surrounded by a group of children who all watched him enthusiastically and chattered around. A little confused he looked at the Zbornak, who got up with a sigh and calmed the small crowd.

"Calm down everyone! Much better. And now tell us what you want from Commander Peepers on his free day.” The watchdog looked at the lizard that it was a little difficult for her to call him that without a ridiculous undertone. Then the younger ones screamed around her again.

“It really is him. Please, give us an autograph. Please, please .."

"Um, unfortunately Lord Hater is not around right now." Because it dawned on him what this was about.

“Oh, that's not that bad. We all want one from you.” The child explained to him with the high voice and he held out her bicycle helmet, which was somewhat similar to his helmet. But only the lightning that stuck to it. Unfortunately, he didn't have such colorful stickers on his.

"Did you make it yourself?" Peepers asked while he was scribbling his name on the thing with a pen, a little dazed.

"Yes. I know it doesn't look as good as the original.” What he had on his head was also much more dangerous.

“I think it looks even better. Much more colorful than my boring old one.” He said with a smile and the other person began to smile widely. The next child also wanted his autograph and the next one too. Yes, everyone around them really wanted to have his name written on something and chat with him. Even when it all happened, he couldn't really believe it. One fan even had an action figure of him.

“So now it's alright again. Unfortunately, Mr. Peepers has other things to do today. So don't you have to slowly go home for lunch or something like that?” It was Sylvia who broke up the hustle and bustle and although reluctantly, most of the children saw that it was time to leave. It took a few moments before the enthusiastic voices in the background subsided. Perhaps she could see in his eye that all at once was a little much for him. After all, he did not prepare for such incidents at all. Then a horde of kids appeared who cheered for Him and even wanted to be like Him. When did that happen before in his life? Exactly, never.

“What did you want to say less than two hours ago? Wow, we've been sitting here for so long.” Heard the one eye from the other next to him, but he could only sit a little stunned on the bench. Of course, as Lord Hater's right hand man, he was celebrated somehow in the whole thing, but for the first time someone just wanted something from him because of it.

"Has taken you by surprise now, huh?" And with that, the Zbornak pushed the helmet in front of his eye, amused.

"Stop it! If anyone sees that.” He complained, but not really annoyed, and put his headgear properly back on his head.

"As soon as they are famous, they don't know you anymore." Joked the bigger one.

Strangely enough, they both spent the rest of the day together. After the thing in the park, she could have said, 'I'll see you later to pick up our tags'. Or something like, 'Don't bother me anymore, now I can at least enjoy a little alone time'. Maybe the Zbornak was waiting for him to say things like that. But then they both saw a sign that announced that today would be the last chance to visit the spaceship museum on this planet.

"Shouldn't we go back slowly to ..." Peepers really wanted to go to this attraction, but he also didn't want to leave his boss alone for too long.

“Now chill, Commander and not the parent of Hater. He's with Wander and we haven't heard any screaming people or other disturbing things here. My boy is decent. He won't even look under the skirt of your delicate skeleton on the first date.” The one-eye wanted to throw in something, but the scaly woman was already holding up her hooves.

"Forget it. I also don't know why I said that and put unnecessary pictures in my head.” She shook herself in disgust and quickly changed the subject.

"So are we going or what? And don't think I'll just turn over the money. You'll give it back to me later on Spacepay.” He couldn't and didn't have to say anything about that, because that sounded fair. To his surprise, neither of them had to pay anything for the museum, because the Raupione at the till recognized the commander as Hater's right-hand man and let him in for free. With a certain arrogant look he then explained that Sylvia belonged to him, that she didn't have to pay anything either. When the person wished them both a lot of fun on their date, it only came to light for the little one that his choice of words with the treasurer was probably not as chosen as he thought. Perhaps it would be better to ignore this thing for now. Nothing that would embarrass him or anything. The two of you were two adults doing something together, by pure chance. Only time that is planned and used together can be described as a rendezvous. So this seemed far from all the romantic things. When he noticed that Sylvia was saying something to him and he didn't hear it because he was following nonsensical thoughts, it occurred to him that he shouldn't make this excursion stranger. Finally, his current companion thought nothing of it.

* * *

"And was it nice?" Peepers wanted to know a little sarcastically when the four of them met again and the orange guy had to give his boss another warm hug before they cross paths. Did it just seem like it to him, or did 'Hatey' seem less angry than before.

"Yes, whatever." The lord then passed him annoyed, which was the signal to get out of here.

“Goodbye, Lord Hater. Goodbye, Mr. Peepers.” Wander called out loudly after them and waved to them, with a more than satisfied smile. Poor fellow, the commander thought, but then he saw his boss wave back slightly. When this noticed that he was being watched while moving like that, it was quickly stopped and Hater cleared his throat.

“So let's get out of here, or what?!” With that he trudged ahead and the one-eye found that it would be pointless to think about everything or to ask questions today. So he followed the taller man with a shrug. Strangely enough, there was neither a tantrum nor a bad mood from the skeleton because the day passed in that way. On the contrary, Hater was rather quiet and unusual for the rest of the evening. Perhaps the cheerful nature shocked him too much with this enchanted love that this state of rigidity lasted for some time. Well, Peepers will really let this sink in with his boss today. Let it be a lesson for him to play with such nonsense.


End file.
